Ne jamais dire adieu
by CaroMikaelson
Summary: Et si Stefan n'était pas arrivé à temps et que Tyler avait mordu Caroline ? N'ayant pas le sang de Klaus à sa disposition, Caroline agonisait d'heure en heure, sans que ses amis puissent rien faire pour l'aider. Klaus était en route pour Mystic Falls, mais à son arrivé, il était déjà trop tard. La vampire avait succombé à sa blessure.
1. Chapitre 1 - Incident fatal

Bonjour à tous,

Je tiens à dire que ceci est ma première fiction. Comme vous avez pu le voir, elle sera consacrée sur Klaus et Caroline, mais il y aura d'autres personnages de la série, notamment Bonnie, Stefan et Rebekah. La fiction commence au moment où Tyler apprend que Caroline a couché avec Klaus dans le 5x12. Donc ce qui se passe dans les épisodes suivants n'est pas pris en compte. La seule différente est que Katherine ne se trouve pas dans le corps d'Elena. Non pas que je déteste Katherine, c'est simplement plus simple comme ça.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Tyler venait d'apprendre la vérité. Caroline avait couché avec Klaus. Son pire ennemi. Il s'était précipité vers le bureau de son père où se trouvait sa bouteille de whisky pour noyer sa peine. Pour lui, cela avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. L'original avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer. Il l'avait transformé en hybride, il s'était servi de lui, il en avait profité pour séduire sa petite-amie pendant son absence, il avait tué ses amies et surtout, il avait tué sa mère. Lorsque Caroline l'avait vu partir, elle l'avait poursuivi dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui. Elle savait qu'il devait être en colère contre elle. La vampire savait ce que Klaus représentait pour lui. Elle savait à quel point il le détestait de toute son âme. Quand elle arrivait derrière l'hybride, elle se figea en cherchant comment aborder la conversation.

« Tyler, je... »

« Va-t'en ! »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer... »

« Non, laisse-moi. Klaus a tué des milliers de gens. La tante d'Elena, une meute entière d'hybrides, MES amies. » Il se retourna vers la vampire. « Caroline... Il a tué ma mère ! » Finit-il en serrant les dents.

Elle sursauta en voyant Tyler briser le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle pouvait lire la rage dans ses yeux, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était certaine que, peu importe l'intensité de sa colère, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle avait confiance en lui.

« Je sais. Je suis tellement désolée. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Arrête ! Je suis parti la dernière fois. Maintenant, c'est ton tour. Va-t'en !

Tyler fixa Caroline dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle soit là. Il ne voulait plus la voir. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle restait là à le regarder d'un air suppliant.

« Non. » Dit-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

« Ne fais pas un autre pas, Caroline ! »

« Si tu... »

« Je t'ai dit de partir ! » Cria-t-il en sortant ses crocs.

Caroline recula de quelques pas. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'hybride, dont les pupilles avaient pris une couleur dorée. S'il ne se calmait pas maintenant, il risquait de la mordre. Une morsure mortelle pour les vampires. Tyler sentait ses pulsions prendre le dessus sur sa conscience. Il risquait de perdre le contrôle.

« Tyler, s'il te plait. Écoute-moi... » Supplia Caroline, d'une voix tremblante.

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! Aucune explication ne pourra justifier ce que tu as fait ! »

Sans prévenir, il se jeta sur Caroline en plantant ses crocs dans son cou. Cette dernière essaya de le repousser, bien que ses efforts étaient inutiles. Elle ne faisait pas le poids fasse à la force de l'hybride. Elle lui cria de l'a lâchée, qu'il lui faisait mal, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'était plus lui-même. Alors qu'elle continuait à se débattre, elle vit Stefan arriver du coin de l'oeil et plaqué Tyler contre le mur.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'adressant à l'hybride.

« Oh tu n'es pas au courant ? Elle s'est tapé Klaus ! »

En articulant sa dernière phrase, il avait lancé un regard dégoûté à la blonde. Le ton qu'il avait employé était tout aussi déplaisant. Stefan se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci baissait aussitôt les yeux vers le sol. Elle assumait ce qu'elle avait fait. Dans les bras de Klaus, elle s'était sentie aimée et désirée. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec personne d'autre auparavant. Pas même avec Tyler. Malgré tout, elle éprouvait une certaine culpabilité de voir dans quel état se trouvait son ancien petit-ami. Quand elle releva la tête, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle quitta le bureau pour se diriger vers sa voiture.

Une fois devant chez elle, Caroline porta une main à sa blessure. Elle était douloureuse et elle saignait abondamment. Ses pensées se dirigeaient automatiquement vers Klaus. Il était le seul à pouvoir la guérir. Elle savait qu'il allait vouloir tuer Tyler, quand il saurait ce qu'il lui avait fait. S'il devait le tuer, elle n'arriverait jamais à lui pardonner. Elle devait à tout prix éviter que cela se produise. D'autant plus qu'elle ne souhaitait pas la mort de Tyler, même si par sa faute, sa vie était en danger. Elle allait devoir trouver une solution. Elle arriva difficilement jusqu'à la porte et elle entra en se demandant si sa mère était là.

« Caroline ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? » Lança Liz Forbes du salon.

« Oui maman, je... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol. Elle avait du mal à rester sur ses jambes. Inquiéter par le bruit, Liz se précipita vers l'entrée. Elle resta stupéfaite en voyant sa fille par terre. Son regard fixait avec horreur la plaie à son cou.

« Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce s'est passé ?! »

Caroline pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui montrer la blessure sa mère et elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

« Bon d'accord, je vais t'aider à te rendre à ta chambre. »

Liz aida sa fille à se relever et elle eut du mal à l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre. Caroline avait essayé de facilité la tâche à sa mère, mais elle se trouvait affaibli par le venin qui semblait faire effet plus rapidement que les précédentes fois. À ce rythme, elle allait mourir d'ici quelques heures. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, complètement à bout de forces.

* * *

Après le départ de Caroline, Stefan avait décidé de rester avec Tyler pour l'aider à se calmer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'en prendre à Caroline. Elle avait peut-être couché avec Klaus, mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Tyler ne l'avait pas seulement mordu, il l'avait aussi rejeté. Le vampire avait assisté à la scène. Il avait vu dans son regard à quel point il l'a méprisait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. En voyant cela, il n'avait eu qu'une envie ; lui mettre son poing à la figure. Il s'était retenu pour éviter d'énerver encore plus l'hybride. Ce dernier commençait à retrouver ses esprits, bien qu'il restait assez agité. Peu à peu, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait, un peu plus tôt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! » Dit-il en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau. « Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. »

Le Salvatore roula les yeux en sortant son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Klaus. Il devait le prévenir que Caroline avait été blessée et qu'elle avait besoin de son sang. Au bout de quatre tonalités, il tomba sur sa boîte vocale. Il raccrochait en regardant Tyler d'un air perplexe.

« Klaus ne répond pas. »

« Quoi ? Tu essaies de l'appeler ? »

« On a besoin de son sang pour guérir Caroline ! » Répliqua-t-il, lui jetant un regard sévère.

« S'il apprend ce que j'ai fait, je suis un homme mort. »

« Dans ce cas, tu as intérêt à faire tes valises ! »

Stefan quittait de la demeure sans plus attendre. Avant d'embarquer dans sa voiture, il ressortit son téléphone. Cette fois pour appeler Bonnie. Elle décrocha à la deuxième tonalité.

« Stefan ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Caroline, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

« Bien sûr, on se rejoint où ? »

« Chez Caroline ? » Proposa-t-il, après une brève hésitation.

« Parfait. À toute suite. »

Sans perdre une seconde, il roula jusqu'à la maison de la jeune Forbes. En chemin, il recomposait plusieurs fois le numéro de Klaus, mais il n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse. Chaque fois, il tombait sur son répondeur. Il songeait à lui laisser un message, mais il se doutait que ça serait inutile. Il ne savait pas quand l'originel allait écouter son message. D'ici là, il serait sans doute trop tard pour sauver Caroline. Après une énième tentative, il abandonna en se disant qu'il allait réessayer, une fois arrivée chez la vampire.

* * *

Tyler se tenait toujours la tête entre ses mains. La culpabilité le rongeait. Malgré qu'il soit dégoûter que Caroline est couchée avec Klaus, jamais il n'avait voulu l'a blessé. Du moins, pas au point à ce que sa vie soit menacée. Il avait perdu le contrôle, il s'était laissé submerger par ses émotions et il en payait le prix. Il était revenu à Mystic Falls pour prendre un nouveau départ, pour demander à Caroline de lui donner une seconde chance et voilà qu'il venait de tout gâcher. Il savait que lorsque que Klaus allait apprendre ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il n'allait pas hésiter une seule seconde à le tuer de ses propres mains. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. La seule solution ; quitter la ville. Chaque minute qui passait le mettait encore plus en danger. Le temps était contre lui. Il se précipita vers sa chambre pour se préparer et il commença à faire sa valise. Il ne savait pas quand il aurait la possibilité de revenir, alors il prit tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il se dépêchait de terminer sa valise, lorsqu'il entendit des pas venant derrière lui. Pendant un instant, il crût que Klaus l'ait déjà retrouvé. En se retournant, il fut soulagé de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Matt. Celui-ci le regardait avec étonnement.

« Ty, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ça parait évident, ma valise. Je dois quitter la ville avant que Klaus n'arrive ! » Informa l'hybride en reprenant sa tâche.

« À cause de ce que tu as fait à Caroline ? »

Il hochait positivement la tête sans quitter sa valise des yeux.

« Tu sais, elle va très mal. Tu devrais aller la voir avant de partir. » Expliqua le blond.

Sans porter attention à ce que Matt venait de lui dire, il terminait sa valise en vitesse. Il regarda sa montre. Avec de la chance, il pourrait prendre le prochain vol pour une destination quelconque. Il ne savait pas encore où il irait. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que ce sera un endroit très loin d'ici. Il dirigeait vers la porte, posa une main sur la poignée, avant de se retourner pour regarder son meilleur ami.

« Ça ne changerait rien que j'aille l'a voir. Elle doit m'en vouloir tout autant que je lui en veux. Au revoir Matt. »

L'hybride savait que s'il allait la voir, elle chercherait à s'expliquer encore une fois et il ne voudrait pas l'écouter. Elle avait couché avec son pire ennemi. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire réussirais à justifier son acte. Après avoir fait une accolade amical à son meilleur ami, Tyler quitta la propriété. Lorsqu'il passa devant la maison de Caroline, il sentit son coeur se crisper dans sa poitrine. Il tenait encore à la vampire. Elle l'avait aidé au moment où il en avait eu le plus besoin, lors de sa première mutation. En l'aidant, elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. C'était une chose que Tyler pouvait difficilement oublier. Il détourna le regard de la maison et il poursuivit sa route, comme si de rien n'était. Il devait s'éloigner le plus tôt et le plus loin possible. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il passa devant le panneau qui indiquait qu'il venait de quitter Mystic Falls.

* * *

À la maison des Forbes

Caroline était étendue dans son lit depuis environ une heure et demie. La douleur dans son cou s'était intensifiée. Elle pouvait sentir le venin s'étendre à une vitesse fulgurante dans tout son corps. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle soit frappée par des hallucinations. En inclinant la tête sur le côté, elle vit sa mère qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne tandis que sa tête était posée sur son lit. Liz avait insisté pour rester et veiller sur elle, au cas où elle aurait besoin d'elle. Caroline avait beau être un vampire, à ses yeux, elle était toujours sa petite fille. Le regard de la vampire arpentait sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ pour Whitmore. Tout était exactement là où elle l'avait laissé la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans sa chambre.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en entendent des voix venant du couloir. Elle usa de son ouïe surnaturelle pour mieux entendre. Elle reconnut aussitôt Bonnie et Stefan. Ils essayaient de rejoindre Klaus, sans succès. On pouvait sentir dans leurs voix qu'ils étaient au bord du découragement. Ils savaient parfaitement que sans le sang de l'hybride, Caroline allait mourir. Ils firent éruption dans la chambre et ils se rendirent compte que la vampire s'était réveillé.

« Caroline, comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Bonnie.

« J'ai connu mieux. »

« Repose-toi. On essaie d'appeler Klaus. » Déclara Stefan.

« Je sais... mais je crois qu'il ne viendra pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te le fait croire ? »

« Parce que je lui ai demandé de ne plus revenir à Mystic Falls. »

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! » S'exclama Bonnie.

Caroline n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Cette histoire était déjà assez compliquée comme ça, sans qu'elle en rajoute une autre couche. Elle-même n'était pas certaine de pourquoi elle avait demandé à Klaus de ne jamais revenir. Elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle avait fait cela pour le bien de tout le monde. La ville se porterait bien mieux sans lui. Mais au fond, elle savait parfaitement qu'il y avait une tout autre raison. Quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à avouer. Même à ses meilleurs amis.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Assura-t-elle, en détournant les yeux.

Suite à sa réponse, Bonnie soupira et elle se tourna vers Stefan.

« Il faut à tout prix contacter Klaus. » Lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Je vais réessayer avec le téléphone de Caroline. Il accepta peut-être de répondre. »

D'un mouvement de tête, la blonde lui indiqua le téléphone poser sur ma table de nuit. Stefan le prit sans hésiter avant de quitter la pièce suivie de près par Bonnie. Caroline se retrouvait à nouveau seule avec sa mère qui relevait doucement la tête pour l'a regardé. Elle avait encore les yeux mi-clos par la fatigue. La blonde essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur dans son cou. Elle devait se trouver quelque chose à faire. Elle regarda sa mère qui lui souriait.

« Maman, j'aurais besoin d'une feuille et un crayon. »

« D'accord, je reviens toute suite. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec ce que sa fille lui avait demandé. Elle lui donna la feuille et le crayon. Caroline se redressa pour s'asseoir dans son lit et elle commença à écrire une lettre. Liz approcha sa main libre vers son front pour le caresser tendrement. Une fois que la vampire eu terminer, elle plia la feuille en deux et elle l'a tendis à sa mère.

« Tu l'as donnera à Klaus. »

« Caroline... »

« S'il te plait... c'est important. Promet-le moi ! »

« Très bien. Tu as ma parole. »

La blonde était de moins en moins certaine que Klaus arrive à temps pour lui donner son sang. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'écrire une lettre à l'hybride. Peut-être qu'il était plus important à ses yeux qu'elle le prétendait ? Ou bien peut-être avait-elle seulement voulu régler ses comptes avec lui avant de mourir ? Même si elle ne comptait pas sur son entière discrétion, elle espérait qu'il soit le seul à lire la lettre. Si on prend en compte son état actuel, cela ressemblait à une lettre d'adieu. En quelque sorte, ça l'était. Elle adressa un autre sourire à sa mère avant de fermer les yeux et de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller.

* * *

À la Nouvelle-Orléans

Cela faisait quelques heures que Klaus était de retour en Nouvelle-Orléans. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une seule personne ; Caroline. Sa belle et précieuse Caroline. Il avait encore du mal à croire que l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec elle avait été réel et qu'il n'avait pas tout imaginé. Quand il avait reçu le message de Damon lui faisant part que Katerina était mourante, il avait évidement penser à sa vengeance. Et puis, il avait appris que Matt avait été enfermé dans un coffre et que tout le monde était parti à sa recherche, y compris la jeune vampire. Lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans la forêt, seule, il n'avait pas hésité à tenter sa chance. Il avait été prêt à délaisser sa vengeance pour elle. Il lui avait demandé de lui donner sa confession. Il avait eu besoin d'entendre la vérité de sa bouche. Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait pensé que cela irait aussi loin. Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle se jetterait sur ses lèvres. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois. Lors de son séjour dans le corps de Tyler, elle l'avait embrassé, mais ça ne comptait pas. Ses baisers ne lui étaient pas destinés, ils avaient été destinés à Tyler. Bien qu'il eût plusieurs occasions d'embrasser la belle blonde, il avait attendu qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même. Ce comportement allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'avoir et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à attendre. Seulement, il était incapable d'être égoïste envers Caroline. Il l'avait su dès le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il savait que le fait qu'elle se donne à lui une fois ne signifiait pas qu'elle désirait être avec lui. Cette unique pensée réussit à estomper le sourire radieux qui s'était dessiné sur son visage. Il avait beau être confiant et sûr de lui, il doutait qu'elle puisse un jour ressentir pour lui une affection semblable à celle qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Appuyer à son fauteuil, Klaus se repassait son après-midi avec Caroline en boucle dans sa tête, tout en buvant son verre de bourbon. Il profitait de ce petit moment de quiétude. Il regardait en direction de son atelier se demandant s'il devait ou non commencer une nouvelle peinture. Elle représenterait Caroline, comme toutes les autres. Cette fois, il voulait immortaliser le moment où elle s'était étendue à ses côtés, quelques feuilles accrochées à ses boucles blondes, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle après leurs ébats qui furent tendres et sauvages. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il poussa un long soupir en fixant le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran. _Stefan._ Comme les précédentes fois, il ne répondit pas. Probablement qu'il l'appelait pour l'informer de la mort de Katerina. L'instant d'après, il reçut un autre appel, mais cette fois ce n'était pas le nom de Stefan qui était inscrit. C'était celui de Caroline. Un large sourire apparu sur son visage. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et il décrocha, son sourire s'élargissant à l'idée de pouvoir entendre la douce voix de celle qui hantait toutes ses pensées.

« Ne me dis pas que je te manque déjà, love ! » Interrogea-t-il, d'une voix suave.

« Klaus, c'est Stefan ! »

L'hybride se redressa en perdant aussitôt son sourire. Il se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger ! »

« Écoute... il s'est passé quelque chose. » Commença le vampire, hésitant. « C'est au sujet de Caroline. »

En entendant la mention de la jeune femme, Klaus devint soudainement plus ouvert à l'écouter, mais le ton de Stefan eut le don de l'inquiéter.

« Tu as dix secondes pour me dire exactement de quoi il s'agit ! » S'exclama sèchement l'hybride.

« Pour faire court, ta petite balade dans les bois avec Caroline s'est ébruitée, Tyler l'a apprit et quand Caroline a voulu s'expliquer avec lui, il l'a mordu ! »

Il serra fermement son verre dans sa main. Il essaya de se calmer, en vain.

« La morsure remonte à combien de temps ? »

« À ton avis ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que j'essaie de t'appeler ! »

« D'accord, tu as intérêt à ne pas me mentir. Je suis en route. » Aboya Klaus avant de raccrocher.

L'hybride se rappela sa promesse faite à Caroline. Il n'aurait pas le choix de la rompre. C'était une question de vie ou de mort et tant pis si elle lui reprochait par la suite. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la perdre. Il devait partir sur le champ. Laissant une note à son frère Elijah lui informant qu'il partait à Mystic Falls pour une durée indéterminé. Il n'aurait pas cru retourner là-bas de sitôt. Il fallait croire que le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il choisit d'y aller dans son jet privé. Ainsi, une fois qu'il aura guéri la vampire, il tenterait de l'a convaincre de faire une petite escale. _Rome, Paris, Tokyo..._ et pourquoi pas les trois ? Pendant le trajet, il songeait à la façon dont il allait faire payer à Tyler. Il ne comptait pas laisser cet incident impuni. En mordant Caroline, ce clébard avait signé son arrêt de mort. Il aurait droit à une mort lente et douloureuse. Il n'aura aucune pitié pour lui.

* * *

Retour à la maison des Forbes

Dans le salon, tout le monde attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Klaus. Même Damon était là. Il avait beau dire qu'il n'appréciait pas Caroline, il était tout aussi inquiet que les autres. Il pensait même à lui faire officiellement des excuses pour le mal qui lui avait fait, alors qu'elle était encore humaine. L'attente était insupportable. Bonnie décida de retourner voir comment se portait sa meilleure amie. Quand elle arriva sur le seuil de la porte, elle vit Caroline s'agiter dans son lit. Son corps était en sueur. Elle commençait à avoir des hallucinations. Liz était toujours à ses côtés et elle essayait de la calmer, ayant toujours la main de sa fille dans la sienne. En voyant son inquiétude, Bonnie s'avança vers le shérif pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Liz. Elle a simplement des hallucinations. » Déclara-t-elle, d'une voix rassurante.

La blonde continua à s'agiter en gémissant, lorsque Stefan fit son entrée dans la chambre. Il avait réussi à contacter l'hybride. Il remarqua que l'état de Caroline s'était détérioré. Le temps jouait contre eux, mais rien n'était perdu. L'hybride était en route à l'heure qu'il est.

« Klaus... tu es là. » Souffla Caroline en regardant Stefan.

« Non, c'est moi. Mais Klaus sera bientôt là. »

Liz quitta la chambre, informant qu'elle allait se préparer un café. Elle demanda à Stefan et Bonnie de veiller sur sa fille. Bonnie s'agenouilla près du lit de la blonde et elle lui prit la main. Sentant la présence de son amie, Caroline retrouva un état plus serein. Les deux amis regardaient la vampire avec appréhension. Malgré qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre espoir, ils devaient se préparer au pire. L'état de Caroline devenait critique. Plus les minutes passaient, plus ils se doutaient que Klaus n'arrive pas à temps pour la sauver. La Nouvelle-Orléans se trouvait à des kilomètres de Mystic Falls. Cela lui prendrait plus d'une heure, même en avion. Bonnie savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle allait l'a revoir. Elle avait la chance d'être l'ancre et de pouvoir communiquer avec l'autre côté. Même si sa meilleure amie mourait, elle pourra continuer à l'a voir et lui parler.

* * *

Une heure s'était écoulée et aucun signe de Klaus. Stefan avait essayé de le rappeler pour savoir dans combien il serait là, mais ce dernier n'avait pas répondu. Il était retourné au salon pour rejoindre les autres, tandis que Bonnie était restée dans la chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher la main de la vampire. Malgré sa fatigue, Liz ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, à l'affut de l'arrivée de l'hybride. Bien qu'elle ne le portait pas spécialement dans son coeur, il était le seul à pouvoir sauver la vie de sa fille. Il était son seul espoir.

Caroline s'agita de nouveau, encore plus violemment que la première fois. Sa souffrance était insupportable, une véritable torture. La douleur était indescriptible. Bonnie serrait sa main pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle n'allait pas l'abandonner. Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. C'était très dur pour elle de voir la blonde ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que sa meilleure amie meure sous ses yeux. Ses dernières années, elle avait perdu tellement de personnes qui lui étaient chères. Elle refusait de la perdre elle aussi.

« Caroline, reste avec nous. Klaus sera bientôt là et tu iras mieux. Je te le promets. » Jura-t-elle, en retenant ses larmes.

La vampire se tordait toujours de douleur, en essayant de tenir le coup. Elle sentait son corps l'abandonner. Sa lutte était inutile. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes désormais. Elle appela sa mère qui ne perdit pas de temps pour venir près d'elle. Liz caressait tendrement la joue de sa fille, qui plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime... » chuchota-t-elle à sa mère.

« Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. »

Ses mots eurent le don de réchauffer le coeur de la blonde. Ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère, elle arrivait à oublier sa douleur. Oublier qu'elle était en train de mourir. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Bonnie. Elle vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Caroline savait qu'elle allait la revoir, ce qui l'aidait à mieux accepter la situation.

« Je suppose qu'on va se revoir de l'autre côté. »

« Oui, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. » Répondit la métisse, essuyant une larme de sa joue.

Elle redressa la tête et vit tout le monde arriver sur le seuil de la porte. Elle esquissa un faible sourire, heureuse de voir qu'ils étaient tous là. Tant de choses lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant. Elle regardait Damon, elle était surprise qu'il soit là. Elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais elle était contente de le voir. Elle remarqua la présence de Jeremy au côté de Bonnie. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Elena qui commençait à pleurer. Elle se blottissant contre le torse de Matt qui avait lui aussi la larme à l'oeil. Caroline s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Stefan. Elle voyait dans ses yeux à quel point il était affecté par la situation, ce qui l'a touchait profondément. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme meilleur ami. Elle ignore ce qu'aurait été sa vie de vampire sans lui. Il avait beau avoir une sacrée réputation dans les années 20, il était totalement différent aujourd'hui. Elle reporta finalement son attention sur sa mère. Elle leva sa main pour la déposer sa joue qu'elle caressa doucement. Elle lui disa à nouveau qu'elle l'aimait, avant de laisser retomber son bras sur le lit.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant son heure arriver. Elle sentait les larmes couler le long de ses jours. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle songeait à toutes les choses qu'elle aurait voulu faire avant que sa vie ne s'achève. Toutes villes qu'elle aurait voulu visiter. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle avait toujours rêvé de voyager et de partir à la découverte du monde. Elle savait très bien qui aurait été le parfait guide. Elle se remémora le jour où Klaus était venu dans sa chambre. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait toute suite penser qu'il allait la tuer. Au contraire, il lui avait donner son sang, sans rien demander en retour. Elle avait été étonnée par sa façon d'agir avec elle cette nuit-là. Elle souriait intérieurement en se souvenant du magnifique bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Elle regrettait de ne plus avoir en sa possession. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Ses yeux toujours clos, elle poussa un soupir. Son dernier. Sa peau prit alors une couleur grisâtre. Tout le monde savaient tout ce que ça signifiait. Caroline venait de mourir.

Presque instantanément, elle réapparut dans la chambre. Elle approcha de son corps étendu sur le lit. Elle se retrouvait confrontée à l'horrible vérité. Elle était morte. C'était plutôt effrayant en soi. Elle regarda Bonnie qui venait de remarquer sa présence. Celle-ci lui tendit une main pour qu'elle puisse la prendre. Caroline eut un moment d'hésitation, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à ses amis, avant de prendre sa main pour passer de l'autre côté. À son passage, Bonnie ressentit une vive douleur. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, puis la douleur s'estompa.

Une atmosphère oppressante régnait à présent dans la chambre. Tout le monde se mit à se dévisager. Quelqu'un allait devoir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Klaus et aucun d'eux voulaient risquer d'attirer la furieur de l'hybride. Au moment où ils commençaient un débat, afin de savoir qui était le mieux placé pour le faire, ils entendirent des coups venant de la porte d'entrée. Ils avaient nullement besoin d'aller voir qui se trouvait à la porte pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« En parlant du loup ! » Ironisa Damon.

Son commentaire ne fit rire personne. Ils reprirent leur débat de plus belle, sans qu'ils parviennent à s'attendre. Leur blabla s'éternisa quelques minutes, avant que l'un d'eux lève le bras et déclare :

« Je me porte volontaire pour lui dire ! »

* * *

Et oui, Klaus n'est pas arrivé à temps pour sauver Caroline, mais ce n'est pas une grande surprise. Ne soyez pas triste. Disons que sa mort était nécessaire, sinon l'histoire s'arrêterait là et il n'y aurait pas de fiction lol. Sinon, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas dévoiler l'identité de la personne qui va annoncer la nouvelle à Klaus. De qui s'agit-il ? Pour savoir, il faudra lire le prochain chapitre !

Petits spoilers du prochain chapitre ; la réaction de Klaus, l'arrivée d'un personnage important qui va apporter son aide à sa façon (je ne dis pas qui), il va y avoir une scène Klaus/Liz et bien sûr, vous allez connaitre le contenu de la mystérieuse lettre que Caroline a écrite à Klaus.

Si l'envie vous prend, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. Ça serait grandement apprécié :)

En espérant vous retrouver nombreux pour le prochain chapitre !

CaroMikaelson


	2. Chapitre 2 - Désespoir et espoir

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, donc je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai. Il faut dire que c'était un chapitre important. Il est plus long aussi. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis très heureuse de vous retrouvez pour cette suite qui va répondre à plusieurs de vos questions. Mais avant, je vais réponses aux reviews anonymes:

immortelle: Merci à toi et voilà la suite ;)

bebe2204: Merci beaucoup et comme tu l'as demander, voici la suite.

Klaroline e: Contente que le premier chapitre t'ai autant plu. Voilà la suite !

linea: Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie le compliment. Je n'avais même pas pensé à Liz. Ça aurait pu être elle et c'est certain que les choses se seraient déroulé différemment. Bravo à toi d'avoir trouver que c'était Rebekah qui allait arriver. Que veut-tu, elle ne peux pas lâcher son frère. Pour Hayley et le bébé, j'y avais songé. J'ai fais une petite mention dans le chapitre, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler plus que ça.

Cinochie: Merci. Oui je crois que tout le monde attendaient la réaction de Klaus :)

socutyd: Voilà la suite. J'espère que le délai n'a pas été trop long pour toi !

Odessa: Comme tu pourras le lire, il n'y aura pas de confrontation entre Klaus et Tyler pour le moment, mais je te promet qu'il y en aura une.

Alina: Merci. Heureuse que tu es aimé !

Carabes: Tant mieux si tu aime autant. Tu as de la chance, tu n'as pas eu attendre longtemps la suite.

Bonnie: Tu verras la réaction de Klaus dans ce chapitre. Tu es fan de Bonnie ? Car je peux te dire que c'est un personnage important dans ma fiction.

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point elles m'ont fait plaisir. Honnêtement, je ne croyais pas en recevoir et je suis très heureuse d'avoir votre soutien. Merci aussi pour les suivis et les ajouts en favoris. J'apprécie énormément !

Bon, je vous laisse savourer ce deuxième chapitre. Je vous ai fait une petite surprise, un flashback Klaroline, en espèrant qu'il va vous plaire. Et petit conseil ; préparez vos mouchoirs, celles qui sont un peu sensibles.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je me porte volontaire pour lui dire ! »

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna en direction de la voix. Celle de Stefan. Ce dernier était un peu réticent à l'idée de faire face à l'originel, mais il était prêt à le faire. Parmi eux, il était le seul que Klaus accepterait d'écouter.

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, alors c'est à moi de lui dire. » Affirma-t-il, d'un ton déterminer.

« Quand même, sois prudent. On ignore comment il va réagir ! » Précisa Elena

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Mon frère à l'habitude de jouer les héros ! »

Le brun esquissa un faible sourire à la remarque de Damon avant de quitter la pièce. À la porte, Klaus commençait à s'impatienter en voyant que personne ne lui répondait. Caroline était en train de souffrir, tandis que lui, il était coincé sur le porche. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi il prenait la peine de frapper, quand il pouvait tout bonnement entré. Il vit finalement une silhouette s'approcher. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Stefan. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Où est-elle ?! » S'exclama Klaus d'un air grave, une fois à l'intérieur.

« Dans sa chambre. »

Au moment où il allait se diriger vers la chambre de la blonde, Stefan vint lui bloquer le passage. L'original poussa un grognement désapprobateur. C'était le genre d'affront qu'il ne tolérait pas, mais étant donner que le moment et le lieu étaient mal choisis pour déclencher une bagarre avec le vampire, il s'efforça de garder son calme.

« Stefan, sois un bon garçon et laisse-moi passer. »

« C'est trop tard. »

« Trop tard ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Demanda l'originel, en montant le ton.

Klaus n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Un détail lui échappait, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. Puis, il remarqua l'odeur. Il se demanda même comment il avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer plus tôt. Probablement à cause que c'était une odeur qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir. L'odeur de la mort. Un corps était fraîchement en décomposition. À en juger par l'odeur, c'était récent. Lentement, il rassemblait les morceaux du puzzle. Le comportement étrange de Stefan, l'inexistence de bruit dans la maison, l'odeur révélatrice... La vérité lui sautait au visage et pourtant, il préférait être dans le déni.

Le Salvatore se tenait toujours devant l'originel. Il ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui cracher la vérité au visage. Il cherchait ses mots, lui-même était encore très affecté par la mort de Caroline. Il avait été témoin de ses derniers instants, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider.

« Elle est morte. »

Ses mots firent réagir instantanément l'hybride. Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Stefan bluffait, c'était certain. Il fit un pas dans la direction du vampire et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« TU MENS ! » Hurla-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Si tu veux une preuve, va voir dans sa chambre. » Lui répondit Stefan, soutenant son regard.

[Skinny Love - Birdy]

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Klaus se précipite vers la chambre de la vampire. Il risqua de s'effondrer, littéralement, en apercevant le corps de Caroline parfaitement immobile sur le lit. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était sans doute une plaisanterie. Certes, une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, mais il refusait d'admettre que la vampire avait bel et bien trouver la mort. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, sans même porter attention aux autres qui le fixaient dans un coin de la pièce. Klaus fut choqué de constater que, malgré l'état cadavérique de Caroline, sa beauté était demeurer intacte. Même dans la mort, elle était toujours aussi belle et parfaite. Il sourit faiblement en se disant qu'elle ressemblait à la belle au bois dormant. Il s'assit sur le lit, se pencha sur le corps inerte de Caroline pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il ne sentit aucune chaleur contre ses lèvres. La peau de sa belle était aussi froide et dure que le marbre. Malgré lui, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Il songea alors qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son magnifique sourire. Plus jamais il n'entendrait sa voix angélique, ni même son rire mélodieux. Plus jamais il n'allait pouvoir humer le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Sans oublier l'une des choses qu'il préférait le plus chez la jeune femme. Sa lumière. Cette lumière qui l'avait attiré la première fois qu'il l'avait vu qui la rendait si merveilleuse, unique et lumineuse. Désormais, elle avait complètement disparu. Aucun mot n'était suffisamment fort pour décrire le désespoir qui l'habitait. Il sentait la vive douleur, qui s'était logée dans sa poitrine s'étendre progressivement jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu, il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il était perdu sans elle. Incapable de se détacher d'elle, il resta assis près d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux.

Tout le monde étaient incrédule face à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Ce n'était pas un secret pour personne, ils savaient déjà que Klaus n'était pas indifférent au charme de la belle blonde. Cependant, ils devaient avouer avoir sous-estimé l'intensité de son attachement pour elle et de loin. En le regardant, ils avaient l'impression de se trouver devant quelqu'un d'autre. Rien à voir avec le redoutable hybride de plus d'un millier d'années qu'ils connaissaient. Celui dont le nom et la réputation étaient légendaires pour sa cruauté et la crainte qu'il imposait. Nul n'avait envie de croiser sa route, mais au contact de la blonde, il était différent.

* * *

En traversant, Caroline aurait pensé atterrir directement dans sa chambre. Comme par magie. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se trouvait dans les bois, près du manoir Salvatore. Elle pensa que le hasard l'avait mené là et qu'il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que l'endroit lui était drôlement familier. Elle n'avait pas atterri n'importe où dans les bois. Elle se trouvait à l'endroit exact où elle et Klaus avaient passer à l'acte. Elle souriait bêtement en repensant à cet après-midi assez particulier.

Flash Back

La nuit venait de tomber. Caroline regardait le ciel étoilé, la tête posée contre le torse de Klaus, tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos avec sa main. Elle se sentait détendue et en sécurité. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé. Plus rien d'exister à part eux. La forêt était si calme. Ce moment semblait irréaliste. Un peu comme un rêve. Un bien étrange rêve. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver d'une telle chose. Ça avait été tout simplement... magique. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle avait adoré son après-midi avec l'hybride. Bien plus qu'elle n'osera jamais l'admettre. Elle redressa la tête pour regarder Klaus. Quand son regard rencontra le sien, un frisson l'a traversa. Il avait cette façon de la regarder, comme si elle était la perfection incarnée. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle avait un tel effet sur lui, alors qu'elle était convaincue de n'avoir rien de spéciale. Elle connaissait sa beauté. Elle savait qu'elle avait un certain charisme qui ne laissait pas les hommes indifférents, mais avec lui, c'était différent. C'était comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'autre que sa beauté physique. Elle lui sourit avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

Du coup, la culpabilité s'emparait d'elle. C'était mal d'être avec lui. Depuis qu'il était à Mystic Falls, les choses allaient de mal en pire. Il avait blessé et tué tant de personnes autour d'elle. Il s'en était pris à ses amis et à leurs familles. À cause de lui, Elena avait perdu sa tante Jenna et Tyler avait perdu sa mère. Il avait fait cela, sans éprouver le moindre remords. C'était sans parler qu'elle avait failli mourir à deux reprises par sa faute. La première, quand il avait demandé à son ex petit-ami de l'a mordre et la seconde quand il l'avait lui-même mordu. Même si à chaque fois, il l'avait sauvé, elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait blottie contre lui, comme si c'était la plus naturelle du monde. Comment avait-elle pu baisser sa garde ? Comment avait-elle pu lui céder ? Certes, elle voyait du bon en lui. Elle voyait sa part d'humanité. Mais il restait malgré tout Klaus. Ses propres mots lui revirent à l'esprit. _Les gens qui font des choses terribles ne sont que des personnes terribles._ L'hybride remarqua qu'elle était troublée. Il porta une main au visage de Caroline et il l'encouragea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, love ? » Murmure-t-il, tandis qu'il caressait tendrement sa joue

« Tout va bien, je t'assure. » Mentit-elle, détournant le regard.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? _Désoler Klaus, je viens de me rappeler que je ne devrais pas être avec toi, parce que tu es le mal incarné et que je n'ose pas imaginer ce que mes amis penseront de moi, quand ils sauront que j'ai couché avec toi. _Bien sûr que non. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. D'une part, elle savait que cela le blesserait et d'une autre, elle ne voulait pas. Honnêtement, elle s'en fichait de ce qu'ils allaient penser d'elle.

« Tu regrettes ? » Demanda-t-il, avec de la déception dans sa voix.

Sans la moindre hésitation, la blonde lui aurait dit non. Au contraire, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant. Elle ressentait peut-être de la culpabilité, mais elle ne regrettait pas pour autant ce qui s'était passé.

« Non, c'est juste que je... je crois que je vais y aller. » Dit-t-elle, en se redressant pour s'asseoir. « Les autres doivent se demander où je suis. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, ils doivent être trop occupés à voir Katerina dépérir pour se rendre compte de ton absence. »

« Peut-être, mais je devrais vraiment y aller. »

Klaus était déçu qu'elle reparte. Le temps avait passé si vite. S'il le pouvait, il revivrait cet après-midi encore, encore et encore. Il soupira avant de lui répondre :

« Tu dois avoir raison. De mon côté, Rebekah doit m'attendre dans notre jet privé. »

C'était un mensonge. La blonde originelle avait déjà quitté Mystic Falls depuis des heures. Elle avait dit à son frère qu'elle n'arriverait plus à partir, si elle restait ici trop longtemps. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander pourquoi pour qu'il comprenne que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec un certain blond aux yeux bleu. Lui-même savait qu'il aurait dû faire la même chose. Il aurait tant aimé préféré que son après-midi avec Caroline ne se termine jamais. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à chaque parcelle de sa peau, il ne s'imaginait plus la quitter. À contre coeur, il se releva, pas du tout gêner du fait qu'il soit nu comme un ver. Il vit Caroline détourner le regard, ce qui l'amusa.

« Tu devrais profiter du spectacle. J'ignore quand tu auras la chance de me revoir ainsi. »

« Ça n'arrive jamais ! Assura Caroline, en s'empressa de remettre son soutien-gorge. »

Klaus se mit à rire et il détourna le regard à son tour. Elle allait énormément lui manquer. Il n'était pas encore parti qu'il ressentait déjà un sentiment de manque l'envahir. Quelle idée aussi de lui promettre de ne pas revenir, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie ; rester et ne jamais la quitter. Quand la blonde eut terminé de se rhabiller, elle s'adressa une dernière fois à l'originel.

« Tu m'as fait une promesse. »

« En effet, et je compte bien la respecter. »

« Tant mieux. Lâcha-t-elle, même si elle le croyait qu'à moitié. »

Alors qu'elle allait repartir en direction du manoir Salvarore, Klaus lui demanda d'attendre. Elle s'arrêta avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Mon offre pour venir avec moi en Nouvelle-Orléans tient toujours. » Déclara-t-il, affichant un sourire.

« Et ma réponse reste la même. Au revoir Klaus ! » Répondit-elle partant à vitesse vampirique.

L'originel ne rata pas le sourire que la blonde lui lança, avant de disparaître dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Fin du Flash Back

Elle se disait sans arrêt que ce qui s'était passer entre eux dans les bois avait été une erreur, un simple écart de conduite et cela n'allait jamais se reproduire. Elle refusait de voir cela autrement. Elle refusait de voir cela comme si, pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle avait écouté ce que son coeur désirait réellement. Cela se résumait à vouloir être avec Klaus et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de vouloir une telle chose. Sortant de ses pensées, elle se rappela qu'elle devait retourner chez elle. Tout le monde devaient encore être là-bas. Soudain, elle eut l'impression de voler et avant même qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait, elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre. Son regard se portait automatique sur ses amis, toujours aussi boulverser, mais pour une toute autre raison. Suivant leurs regards, elle eut le souffle court en découvrant Klaus assis sur son lit. Elle le détaillait du regard, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là. Son visage était triste et torturer. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans un tel état, ce qui eut le don de la déstabiliser. À cet instant, elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, afin de le rassurer. Elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle le vit déposer un baiser sur son front avant de se lever d'un bond. Quand il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardaient, ses traits se dursissent, perdant ainsi toute les traces de son chagrin.

Klaus détestait être dévisagé ainsi. Comme s'il était une bête de foire. Il avait envie de tous leur arracher la tête pour l'avoir vu dans un moment de faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit ainsi. Faible et vulnérable. Jamais il ne l'aurait permis avant. _L'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire. _Depuis des siècles, il avait refusé de ressentir de l'amour pour quiconque. Malgré tout, quand Caroline était débarquée dans sa vie, elle avait tout chamboulé. Elle était parvenue à toucher son coeur et à s'y faire une place. Chose qu'aucune femme n'avait réussi à faire en mille ans. Et maintenant, elle était partie. Il avait envie de crier, hurler et tout briser sur son passage. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur en songeant à Tyler Lockwood. Lâche comme il était, il devait avoir fui Mystic Falls depuis des heures. L'originel avait eu la bonté de l'épargner à nouveau. Il savait que Caroline l'aurait détesté éternellement pour ça. Si seulement il avait su ce qui allait se produire. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir tué l'hybride, lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Caroline n'aurait pas dû mourir. Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence du shérif Forbes, il parvient à calmer sa rage. Elle était assise sur une chaise, les yeux rougirent après avoir pleuré la mort de sa fille. Il crut voir la vampire à travers ses yeux. Si elle n'avait pas été dans la pièce, probablement qu'il aurait fini par perdre son sang froid. Il déplaça son regard sur Bonnie.

« Dis-moi que tu sais comment la ramener ! »

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. »

« Pourtant, tu as bien réussir à faire revenir Jeremy ! »

« Oui, mais ça m'a tué ! »

« Et te revoilà parmi nous ! Alors, pourquoi pas elle aussi ? »

La Bennett désirait tout autant que lui que Caroline revienne, mais elle savait qu'on ne pouvait pas jouer avec la mort comme ça, sans en subir les conséquences. La magie trouverait un équilibre.

« Il y aura des conséquences et je refuse d'en payer le prix. »

Des conséquences ? Ça lui dépassait deux pieds au dessus de la tête. Il refusait de lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je trouverais moi-même. Avec ou sans ton aide. » Répondit-il, d'un ton ferme.

Il regarda à nouveau le corps de la blonde. Alors que son regard la détaillait de la tête au pied, la culpabilité le frappa de plein fouet. Si seulement il avait répondu aux appels de Stefan. Si seulement il serait arrivé plus tôt à Mystic Falls. Il aurait pu la sauver et elle serait toujours en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Chose certaine, il allait faire payer à Tyler son geste. S'il pensait pouvoir fuir et s'en tirer comme ça, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil. Il allait venger la mort de Caroline. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Il se hâta de quitter la pièce.

« Attendez ! » S'écria Liz Forbes en rattrapant Klaus, qui se trouvait maintenant à la porte d'entrée. « Caroline voulait que je vous remette ça, au cas où... les choses se termine mal. »

Les derniers mots eurent dû mal à sortir de sa bouche. Elle tendit la lettre vers l'originel, qui la fixa quelques instants, avant de la prendre. Il se demandait ce que Caroline lui avait écrit dans de tels circonstances. Il était à la fois curieux et terrifier de savoir ce que la lettre contenait. Il s'imaginait mille et une chose. Après une briève hésitation, il décida finalement de l'ouvrir. Il s'attarda sur l'écriture appliquée de la blonde, puis il commença sa lecture.

_Klaus,_

_J'ignore si j'aurai la chance de le dire à ton arrivé, alors autant te l'écrire. Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci pour la robe, pour le bracelet (même si je te l'ai jeté à la figure), pour le dessin (je le trouve magnifique), pour m'avoir sauver la vie à cinq reprises (oui j'ai compté), pour avoir épargner Tyler quand je te l'ai demandé, pour lui avoir redonner sa liberté et pour avoir abandonner ta vengeance envers Katherine. Je sais à quel point tu l'as détestait et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas du genre à agir comme ça. Quand j'y pense, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter ça. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter toute cette bonté que tu as envers depuis le début. Tu sais, peut-être qu'avec le temps, je serais parvenue à te pardonner pour toutes les choses que tu as faites. J'ai appris à te connaitre, j'ai appris à t'apprécier et je sais qu'il y a une part d'humanité en toi. Je crois toujours que tu puisses être sauvé. Je suis convaincue que tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance. Même toi. Enfin, je sais que l'occasion est un peu mal choisie pour te dire tout ça, mais je tenais vraiment à ce que tu le saches._

_Encore merci pour tout et sache que je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé._

_Caroline_

En lisant les derniers mots, Klaus eut l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé et elle aurait été prête à lui donner une chance. Il était plus déterminer que jamais à trouver le moyen de ramener la blonde à la vie et il y arriverait. Même si pour cela, il allait devoir remuer ciel et terre. Il était prêt à tout pour la sauver.

« Étiez-vous sérieux tout à l'heure, au sujet de ramener ma fille ? »

La voix de Liz le sortit de ses pensées. Avec tout ça, il avait oublié sa présence devant lui. Il se racla la gorge et hocha positivement la tête, en pliant soigneusement la lettre pour la glisser dans la poche de sa veste.

« Mais Bonnie a dit... » Commença-t-elle, avant d'être interrompu.

« Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a dit, mais je connais deux ou trois sorcières qui accepteront peut-être de m'aider.

« Et si elles ne veulent pas ? »

« Croyez-moi. L'une d'elles acceptera. J'utiliserais un moyen de pression, s'il le faut. »

Par moyen de pression, il voulait dire qu'il allait les menacer. Klaus n'était pas un enfant cœur, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. C'était une chose courante pour lui. Voyant l'inquiétude s'installer dans le regard du shérif, il ajouta :

« Caroline reviendra, vous avez ma parole. » Jura-t-il, avec une certitude déconcertante.

Bien qu'il me soit pas connu pour tenir ses promesses, il prenait celle-ci très au sérieux. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer à cet instant était son ultime espoir de pouvoir ramener la belle blonde. Il le fallait. Il regrettait amèrement d'être reparti et de l'avoir laisser ici, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'auprès d'elle qu'il semblait réussir à trouver la paix. Grâce à elle, il arrivait à chasser ses démons intérieurs. Il n'avait pas prévu de rester longtemps à Mystic Falls, mais au vu des circonstances, il ne pouvait pas retourner à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et bien que l'envie d'aller chasser Tyler jusqu'au bout du monde le démangeait, cela allait devoir attendre plus tard. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand la main de Liz poser sur son bras l'arrêta.

« Merci Klaus. Ce que vous faites pour elle compte beaucoup pour moi. » Affirma-t-elle, en pensant chacun de ses mots.

L'originel sentit son sang se figer en entendant le premier mot du shérif. _Merci._ Il avait eu droit à des remerciements de la part de Caroline et maintenant, il avait droit à ceux de sa mère. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en recevoir, encore moins à deux reprises. Il commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas si mauvais d'être bon. Il suffisait seulement de l'être avec les bonnes personnes. Des personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et le shérif en faisait partie. Il se retourna pour faire face à Liz.

« Votre fille mérite que quelqu'un se bats pour elle. »

Il esquissa un faible sourire, en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, puis il quitta la maison. S'il devait rester quelque temps dans les parages, il allait devoir se trouver un toit. Par chance, il n'avait pas fait détruire le manoir de sa famille. Il s'y rendit d'un pied ferme en envoyant un message à son frère, pour le prévenir qu'il y avait eu des complications et qu'il allait devoir s'occuper des affaires à la Nouvelle-Orléans sans lui. Sa principale occupation était de ramener Caroline. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Caroline, tout le monde discutaient de la possibilité de ramener la vampire. Pour ramener Jeremy, Bonnie avait utiliser l'expression et même si elle avait été puissante, elle avait dû payer le prix de sa propre vie. Si une sorcière exécutait le même sort, elle allait mourir elle aussi et cela, personne n'avait envie que ça arrive.

« Je veux le retour de Blondie autant que vous tous, mais vous serez prêt à sacrifier la vie d'une sorcière innocente ?! » S'exclama Damon.

« Damon a raison. On veut tous qu'elle revienne, mais pas de cette façon. » Ajouta Jeremy.

Caroline les observait depuis l'autre côté. Malgré qu'elle voulait plus que tout revenir dans le monde des vivants, elle refusait que quelqu'un meure à sa place. Quand elle repensait à la réaction de Klaus, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Elle avait pu sentir et voir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse l'aimer à ce point, alors qu'elle ne faisait que le repousser depuis le début. C'était la question qui restait sans réponse. Elle pourrait dire la même chose pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle ne rien ressentir pour lui, alors qu'il était le seul à l'apprécier tel qu'elle était réellement ? En vérité, elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose de fort, mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit de l'amour. _Si seulement c'était plus simple,_ songea-t-elle.

« Peut-être qu'on trouverait quelque chose dans le grimoire d'Esther... » Proposa soudainement Bonnie. « Encore faut-il réussir à mettre la main dessus. »

« Klaus nous laissera jamais le voir ! » Lâcha Damon.

« En temps normal, non. Mais si on lui dit que c'est pour aider Caroline, il acceptera peut-être de nous le montrer. » Déclara l'autre Salvatore.

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. Il faudra que lui demander. » Conclu Bonnie.

* * *

Au manoir Mikaelson

Klaus se trouvait dans son atelier. Il fixait depuis plus d'une heure l'une de ses peintures de Caroline. L'une de ses préférés. Il l'avait peint après leur premier rencard, lors de la compétition de Miss Mystic Falls. Il se rappelle que Tyler y était allé avec Hayley. Aujourd'hui, cette louve attendait un enfant de lui. C'était ironique. Autant dire qu'il regrettait cette nuit. Non pas à cause qu'il était malheureux de devenir père, même si cela le terrifiait au point qu'il ne voulait pas y songer pour l'instant. Mais bien à cause qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir trahi Caroline. Il avait eu une aventure avec la femme qu'elle soupçonnait avoir couché avec son petit-ami de l'époque. Cet nuit passé avec la brunette avait été vite complètement effacer de son esprit, contrairement à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Caroline. Ceux-ci y sont gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il entendit l'horloge grand-mère sonner les douze coups de minuit. Il poussa un soupir. Il songea qu'il devrait aller dormir, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas certain de pouvoir à ramener la belle blonde.

La vampire venait d'apparaitre derrière lui. Elle avait eu envie de savoir comment il allait. Elle eut un pincement au coeur de voir qu'il semblait toujours autant affecter par sa mort. Il était en train d'admirer une peinture. Elle resta bouchée-bée en découvrant que c'était une peinture d'elle. En regardant les autres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, elle remarqua qu'elle apparaissait sur chacune d'entre elles. Il n'avait jamais cessé de la peindre. Caroline était plus que flattée d'être aussi inspirante pour lui. Étrangement, elle se trouvait beaucoup plus jolie en peinture. Il fallait admettre que Klaus était talentueux et qu'il avait le don de capter chaque détail à la perfection. Elle se demandait si c'était comme ça qu'il l'a voyait. Parfaite et sans aucun défaut. Elle l'observait attentivement, en souhaitant pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Elle le vit se diriger vers sa bouteille de whisky et il se servit un verre. Une fois assis dans son fauteuil, il buvait le contenu d'une seule gorgée. Son expression était remplie de désespoir. Après quelques minutes, il se leva et il projeta son verre contre le mur avec violence. Il était passé du désespoir à la rage en une fraction de seconde.

« Saleté de Tyler Lockwood ! Je vais le tuer pour avoir osé l'a toucher ! » Cria-t-il, en serrant les poings

Il essaya de se calmer. Il s'approcha de nouveau vers la peinture. Du bout des doigts, il caressait le visage peint de la jeune vampire. Instantanément, son visage s'adoucit.

« J'aurais dû te protéger. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il s'en prendrait à toi, quand il saurait ce qui s'était passé. Tout est de ma faute... Je n'aurai jamais dû repartir. » Marmona-t-il doucement.

À cet instant, Caroline ne voyait plus l'originel hybride que tout le monde craignait tant. Non, elle avait l'impression de se trouver en face d'un homme totalement différent. Il se sentait coupable de sa mort, alors que ce n'était pas du tout de sa faute. Si quelqu'un était à blâmer, c'était elle. Si elle n'avait pas cru bêtement que Tyler incapable de lui faire du mal, elle ne se serait jamais retrouvée dans cette situation. Soudain, on cogna à la porte.

« QUI OSE ME DÉRANGER À UNE HEURE PAREIL ! » Hurla l'originel, en courant vers l'entrée.

En ouvrant la porte, il fut surpris d'apercevoir Bonnie.

« Quelle désagréable surprise ! » Cracha-t-il, d'un air froid

« Klaus, je dois te parler. C'est important. »

« Tu sais au moins qu'il est minuit passé ?! »

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu dormais ? Écoute, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Elle avait besoin de son aide ? Klaus n'aidait personne, à part si cela lui était bénéfique ou s'il le voulait, ce qui était plutôt rare. D'ailleurs, pendant son séjour à Mystic Falls, toute la bande n'avaient fait qu'essayer de le tuer. Pourquoi diable voudrait-il l'aider maintenant ? Au moment où il allait refermer la porte, elle retint celle-ci avec sa main.

« Je sais comment ramener Caroline ! »

L'originel réouvrit la porte. Il n'était pas certain si elle lui disait la vérité ou non, mais comme cela concernait Caroline, il décida de lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

« Voilà qui change tout. Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, ça nous aura épargnés du temps précieux. » Dit-il, sans cacher son sarcasme.

Quand la métisse entrant dans le manoir, elle resta stupéfaite en découvrant la présence de Caroline.

« Caroline ?! »

La vampire ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa meilleure amie vienne rendre une petite visite à l'hybride. Elle aurait aimé que sa présence dans le manoir demeure secrète. Bien qu'elle n'était pas une voyeuse, elle aurait voulu pouvoir continuer à observer Klaus sans qu'il le sache.

« Caroline est ici ?! » Interrogea l'originel, sentant son coeur s'emballer.

« Bonnie, dis-lui non. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache que je suis là. » S'écria cette dernière.

Sans écouter ce que la blonde venait de dire, Bonnie confirma sa présence à Klaus d'un signe de tête. Il avait presque oublié le fait que l'ancienne sorcière était devenue l'ancre et qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec l'autre côté. Il voyait une chance de pouvoir reparler avec Caroline. Son regard était rempli d'espoir. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était là, son monde semblait s'illuminer de nouveau. Il pouvait presque sentir sa présence près de lui.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, love. » Déclara-t-il, en se retournant.

Sans le savoir, il regardait dans la direction où se trouvait Caroline. Le regard de la blonde se noyait dans ses yeux d'azur avant de glisser légèrement sur ses lèvres. Il se mordilla la lèvre en repensant au goût exquis qu'avait les lèvres de l'originel. Elle sourit en repensant à la sensation enivrante qu'elle avait ressentie en l'embrassant. Une sensation qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier. Elle replongea son regard dans celui de Klaus avant de répondre :

« Moi aussi. » Murmura-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Elle aussi. » Traduisa Bonnie avant de poursuivre avec un sourire taquin. « J'ajouterais même qu'elle te dévore du regard en ce moment. »

« Bonnie ! » Siffla la vampire, qui aurait aimer qu'elle lui cache ce détail.

Klaus sourit et il fit semblant de n'avoir rien attendu, faisant signe à son invité de le suivre jusqu'au salon. Il lui proposa un verre, ce qu'elle refusa poliment. Il se versa un verre de whisky et prit une première gorgée.

« Venons-en aux faits. Comment comptes-tu ramener Caroline ? »

« Tout d'abord, il nous faut une sorcière très puissante. » Informa la Bennett.

« Ça me semble évident. Et ensuite ? »

« Il faudra trouver le sort qui pourra permettre à Caroline de revenir dans notre monde. »

« Parce que tu ne le connais pas ? »

« Si tu parles de celui où la sorcière doit se sacrifier, oui. J'avais pense que si je jetais un coup d'œil au grimoire d'Esther... »

« ... tu pourrais trouver un autre sort. » Termina l'originel.

« Exactement. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Klaus se mit à réfléchir. Il était vrai que le grimoire de sa défunte mère leur seraient bien utile. Elle avait été l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de tous les temps. Ce grimoire était en quelque sorte la bible ultime pour les sorcières. Elle renfermait des sorts très puissants et de nombreuses sorcières veulent mettre la main dessus. C'était pour cette raison que l'originel avait pris soin de le placer sous clef dans un coffre à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il dévisagea Bonnie quelques instants. Il se demandait s'il pouvait faire lui confiance.

« Et si je refuse de t'aider ? »

« Tu le feras. Tu auras toi aussi besoin de moi ! »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Pour aller de l'autre côté, Caroline a dû passer par moi. Pour revenir, elle devra emprunter le même chemin. Sans moi, elle ne pourra pas repasser. »

L'originel hésité toujours. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle ajouta :

« Fais-moi confiance. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, tu crois vraiment que je te mentirais ? »

Sur ce point, elle n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, alors que la vie de Caroline était en jeu. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention et avant même que Bonnie s'en rendre compte, il avait quitté le salon pour se précipiter vers là d'où venait les pas, dans l'entrée, où il tomba nez à nez avec sa soeur.

« Rebekah ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » Questionna son frère.

« Matt m'a appelé pour m'expliquer la situation et j'ai cru que tu aurais besoin de mon aide. »

« Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller sans toi. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Bien sûr, Nik. » Souffla-t-elle, affichant un fier sourire.

La blonde originelle connaissait son frère mieux que personne. Elle savait qu'il était trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Aussitôt qu'elle avait été prévenue de la tragique nouvelle à propos de Caroline, elle avait embarqué dans le prochain avion. Matt lui avait raconté en détail comment son frère avait réagit à sa mort et elle fut assez déçue de ne pas avoir pu être là pour voir cela elle-même.

* * *

Bonnie avait profité de l'absence de l'originel pour parler un peu avec Caroline.

« Pourquoi étais-tu ici avant que j'arrive ? »

« Je voulais simplement m'assurer que Klaus allait mieux. »

« Tu t'inquiétais pour lui ? »

« Un peu. Il semblait mal en point tout à l'heure. »

« J'avoue. » Admit Bonnie, qui était tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

Klaus et Rebekah firent leurs apparitions dans le salon. L'originelle souris à la métisse en l'apercevant.

« Salut la sorcière. Ah non, j'oubliais, tu ne l'es plus. » Râla-t-elle.

« Ma soeur, soit gentille avec notre invité. Elle va nous aider à ramener Caroline. »

« Nous ? Tu reconnais enfin que tu as besoin de moi. »

L'hybride roula des yeux, en allant remplir son verre de whisky et d'en servir un à sa soeur. Bonnie jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser plus longtemps dans le manoir non pas avec un, mais deux originels. De plus, la soirée avait été très éprouvante pour elle et elle avait besoin de repos.

« Je crois que je devrais y aller. Il se fait tard. » Dit-elle, en se levant.

« Absolument. Laisse-moi te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. » Répliqua Klaus.

« Merci. Au revoir Rebekah. »

Elle emboita le pas de Klaus jusqu'à la porte. Juste avant qu'elle parte, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Est-ce que Caroline est toujours ici ? »

Cette question arracha un sourire à Bonnie. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de l'hybride, pour apercevoir la blonde qui lui lançait un regard complice.

« Disons que je te déconseille de te balader nu cette nuit. » Plaisanta-t-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Caroline n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Klaus se promener complètement à poil dans le manoir, dans l'espoir de faire l'a réagir. Ce qui serait sans doute être le cas.

* * *

Celles qui vote pour que Klaus se balade nu pour énerver Caroline, lever la main. *tout le monde lève la main* Je rigole^^

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai fais mon possible pour rendre la réaction de Klaus la plus touchante possible. Promis, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus heureux. Lentement, mais surement, les choses se mettent en place. Je vous réserve pleins de surprises. De belles surprises.

Encore merci d'être là et de lire ma fiction. À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

CaroMikaelson


	3. Chapitre 3 Voyage à la Nouvelle-Orléans

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis de retour après une loooongue absence. Je sais, ça fait presque deux mois. Sérieusement, j'ai honte. Ayant trop la flemme de toutes vous envoyer une réponse individuelle. Alors je vous réponds à toutes ici et je vous donne les précisions/réponses que vous m'avez demandées.

Tout d'abord, merci énormément à toutes. Je vous adore. J'apprécie lire vos reviews, elle me donne de la force. Alors, Elena sera peu présente dans ma fiction. Je ne l'a déteste pas, mais elle a un grand rôle dans la série et je voulais faire changement dans ma fiction. Bonnie sera plus importante. Elijah va faire son apparition dans ce chapitre. Je l'aime beaucoup, donc possible qu'il revienne reste. Il gère la Nouvelle-Orléans pendant l'absence de son frère et sa soeur. Klaus a pleuré à la mort de Caroline, certes, mais ce n'était pas trop. Je crois qu'elle a un gros impact sur lui et il a moins de mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Et j'ai l'intention de travailler la relation Bonnie/Caroline/Klaus. Surtout que Bonnie va aider au retour de Caroline. Car oui, elle va revenir, je vous rassure. Je meurs d'envie de la faire revenir maintenant, mais il faut que je fasse prolongé le suspence. Sinon, la fic va se termine à cinq chapitres. Dernière chose ; vous allez enfin savoir si oui ou non Klaus s'est dévêtue pour le plaisir de Caroline (et le notre !)

Une dédicace spéciale à Leslie (xxelaurasmilexx) qui m'a vraiment donner une grosse dose d'encouragement et ça m'a aider à terminer ce chapitre au plus vite ! Encore merci à elle^^

Par manque de temps et d'inspiration, l'écriture de ce chapitre à pris plus de temps que prévu. J'espère que vous êtes toujours là et je vais essayer de poster les autres chapitre plus régulièrement. Encore une fois, MERCI de vos reviews qui me font sourire à chaque fois et MERCI à toutes de votre soutien. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Après le départ de Bonnie, Klaus affichait un large sourire. Rebekah, qui avait entendu la conversation, leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspérer. Lorsque son frère réapparu dans le salon, elle le dévisagea avec un sourire sournois.

« Depuis quand es-tu amie avec Bonnie ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je dirais plutôt des alliés. »

« Je vois. Et en quoi peut-elle nous être utile ? »

« Bon sang Rebekah, il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer ! Bonnie est une Bennett, l'une des lignées de sorcière les plus importantes et c'est l'ancre. C'est mon contact direct avec Caroline et pour revenir, elle devra passer par elle. » Hurla-t-il sur sa soeur.

« C'est bon, Nik. Pas la peine de me crier après ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?! »

Klaus secoua légèrement la tête. Il avait l'habitude d'être impulsif, mais toute cette histoire le rendait extrêmement irritable.

« Je suis épuisé, c'est tout. » Plaida l'originel. « Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi es-tu venue exactement ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Pour t'aider à faire revenir Caroline !

Il arqua un sourcil en fixant sa soeur.

« Bon d'accord, j'avoue que je voulais aussi revoir Matt. Tu n'es pas le seul à être amoureux, tu sais. »

Amoureux ? Il savait très bien qu'elle faisait référence à Caroline. Il en était amoureux. Il y a longtemps qu'il le savait, mais il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à le dire à haute voix. Encore moins de le dire à sa soeur. La blonde observerait les originels depuis cet autre monde d'où elle était prisonnière. Elle se surprit à espérer que Klaus admette qu'il l'aimait. Sa promesse d'être son dernier amour était une sorte de façon de lui dire, mais elle désirait entendre de sa bouche qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! » S'exclama l'hybride, en se servant un autre verre de whisky.

« Bien sûr que si. Je suis ta soeur, je te connais mieux que personne. Je sais que tu aimes Caroline. »

Le beau brun manqua de s'étouffer. Entendre quelqu'un lui dire rendait cela trop réel et cela avait le don de l'effrayer. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait peur. Peur d'aimer. Il aimait sa famille, c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas la même chose et il avait une façon particulière de montrer qu'il tenait à eux. Il était convaincu que Caroline ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à elle. Aucune femme ne pourrait jamais la remplacer. Elle était unique en son genre. Voyant que son frère ne réagissait pas, Rebekah poursuivit :

« Tu n'as pas avoir honte de l'aimer, Nik ! »

« Arrête maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-il, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet.

Les sauts d'humeur de Klaus commençait à sérieusement à énerver l'originelle. Elle n'était pas revenue à Mystic Falls pour que son frère lui crie dessus, comme si elle était son défouloir personnel.

« Je sais que la mort de Caroline t'affecte beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas à supporter ta mauvaise humeur ! » Déclara-t-elle, se levant d'un bond. « Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Nik et essaie de dormir un peu. Tu fais peur à voir. » Finit-elle, avant de partir en direction du couloir pour se rendre à sa chambre.

Klaus tomba dans son fauteuil en grimaçant. Il buvait à grandes gorgées le contenu de son verre. Il enchaînait les verres les uns après les autres, espérant que cela le calmerait. Lorsqu'il termina la bouteille, il était proche de l'état d'ivresse. Techniquement, un vampire ne pouvait pas être ivre, mais ils pouvaient ressentir cette impression. Caroline n'avait pas quitté la pièce. En fait, elle ignorait où aller d'autre. Bonnie et Jeremy étaient les seuls à pouvoir la voir et en ce moment, ils devaient dormir ou bien en train de se payer du bon temps. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la blonde ne voulait pas les déranger. Alors, elle avait préféré rester au manoir. Elle ne voulait pas retourner chez elle et voir sa mère complètement anéantie par sa mort. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter d'être auprès d'elle, sans pouvoir la réconforter. Elle était un fantôme. Elle n'était plus du même monde qu'elle désormais. Elle allait devoir l'accepter.

* * *

L'originel songea que Rebekah n'avait pas tort et qu'il devrait à aller dormir, au lieu de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Après tout, il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était Klaus Mikaelson. Il devait se ressaisir et une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il quitta le grand salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre, où il avait sa salle de bain personnel. La blonde, curieuse comme elle l'était, l'avait suivi. Pendant que Klaus était sous la douche, elle en avait profitée pour visiter les lieux. À commencer par sa chambre. Elle n'y était jamais allée. Elle rit en pensant que l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée avant. Elle observait les tableaux qui tapissaient les murs. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait un bon goût pour l'art. Soudain, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Elle se trouvait dos et elle n'osait pas se retourner, ne sachant pas s'il était nu ou pas. _Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Il vient de sortir de sa douche !_ Elle se retourna tranquillement, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas en tenue d'Adam. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il portait une serviette autour de sa taille. Elle le vit se rendre à sa penderie, sans doute pour se trouver quelque chose à porter.

Le brun se cherchait un boxer à mettre, lorsqu'il repensa à ce que Bonnie lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Il esquissa un sourire en se demandant si sa jolie blonde n'était pas en train de l'observer, en ce moment-même. Il fit mine d'échapper sa serviette qui tomba au sol, dévoilant sa virilité au grand jour. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il s'amusa à se promener dans la chambre, souhaitant que Caroline soit là pour profiter du spectacle. Et c'était le cas. La blonde eut beau vouloir détourner le regard, elle s'était figée lorsqu'elle avait vu la serviette de l'hybride tomber sur le sol. Sans qu'elle puisse sans empêcher, son regard s'était immédiatement diriger vers son bas-ventre. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Klaus nu. La bouche grande ouverte, elle le regarda se promener à droite à gauche de la chambre, les yeux rivés sur son entre-jambe.

« Ça ne se fait pas d'espionner les gens, sweetheart ! » Affirma l'originel, sans réellement savoir si elle était dans la pièce.

Sa voix eut pour effet de ramener Caroline à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête légèrement. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il l'a voyait et sentit le rouge lui venir aux joues. Puis, elle se rappela qu'il ne le pouvait pas et qu'il devait sans doute se moquer d'elle. D'un air vexé, elle croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et quitta la pièce. Il avait de la chance qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre, car elle lui aurait bien balancé une ou deux répliques pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Klaus enfila finalement un boxer, avant d'aller s'étendre sur son lit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et il ferma les yeux, en espérant trouver le sommeil. Ce qui risquait d'être difficile. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le corps livide de sa douce étendue sur son lit, le torturant encore et encore.

La blonde revint dans la chambre, elle avait eu une idée. Il avait voulu s'amuser à ses dépens, alors elle allait lui rendre la pareille. Elle s'approcha du lit de l'hybride et elle avança délicatement ses mains de son visage pour les poser de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle voulait entrer dans sa tête. Stefan lui avait expliqué comment faire une fois, mais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle ne savait pas si ça marchait, mais elle devait essayer. Elle sentait que Klaus luttait. Il était méfiant, ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Finalement, après quelques minutes, elle ne montra plus aucune résistance et doucement, elle entra dans sa tête.

Dans la tête de Klaus

Habituellement, les nuits de l'originel étaient hantés par ses nombreux démons intérieurs. Exceptée quelques nuits où il rêvait de Caroline, mais cela restait plutôt rare. Cette nuit semblait être l'une de ses exceptions. Il se trouvait dans son atelier à peindre la vampire. Au moment où il pensait être seul, un parfum divin, qu'il pouvait reconnaitre entre mille, vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il se retourna et il aperçu Caroline. Sa Caroline. Sa beauté naturelle lui coupait toujours autant le souffle. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrir eut le don de réchauffer son coeur meurtrit.

« Bonjour Klaus. » Déclara la blonde, faisant quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Caroline... »

Tout à coup, il se souvenu que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tout cela devait être le fruit de son imagination. Elle n'était pas réelle. Elle était morte. Il détourna vivement le regard, pour revenir le poser sur sa toile. Il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur la sienne. Sa peau se raidit sentant l'étrange chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Cette chaleur ne pouvait pas être fausse. Ça semblait si réel. Il avait l'impression que tout cela n'était pas un simple rêve, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était absurde qu'elle puisse être là. Il se retourna vers la blonde et il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je suis entrée dans ta tête. » Répondit-elle, en esquissant un sourire.

L'original lui sourit en fixant Caroline droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci détourna les yeux, ayant du mal à soutenir son regard. Elle se sentait intimider par lui, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu totalement démolie par sa mort. Sa réaction l'avait énormément secouée, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser paraitre.

« Je croyais ne jamais te revoir. » Souffla-t-il, sans quitter la vampire des yeux.

« Je ne serais pas partie sans te dire aurevoir. »

« Qui a dit que j'étais prêt à te dire aurevoir, love ! »

Doucement, il déposa sa main sur la joue de Caroline et l'a caressa tendrement. Elle pouvait presque sentir le contact de sa main contre sa joue. C'était une sensation étrange. Elle se demandait comment c'était possible qu'elle puisse le sentir, mais elle ne se posa pas trop de questions. Les yeux clos, elle profitait de cette douce caresse. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau vivante. Elle en oubliait la raison qui l'avait poussée à entrer dans sa tête. Elle voulait simplement profiter de la proximité de l'hybride. Tout deux restèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant la blonde rompt brusquement leur contact.

« Je sais que tu veux trouver un moyen de me ramener. » Déclara-t-elle, avec sérieux.

« Tu croyais que j'allais t'abandonner ? »

« Bien sûr que non... »

« Alors où est le problème ? » Questionna Klaus, légèrement vexé.

« Tu n'as pas écouté Bonnie ? Si je reviens, il y aura des conséquences. »

« Et donc je suis supposé faire quoi ? Ne rien faire et accepté ta mort ?! » Lui répondit-il, en haussant le ton.

Klaus commençait à s'agiter. Il voulait lui dire qu'il serait prêt à tout pour elle. N'importe quoi. Même à sacrifier sa vie. Il avait passé plus de mille années sur cette terre. Il avait tout vu et connu. Alors que Caroline n'avait pas encore vu la moitié de ce que le monde avait à lui offrir. Si elle pouvait venir le voir dans ses rêves, il ferait la même chose. Ou bien, il veillerait sur elle. Il l'a regarderait vivre, s'épanouir, mûrir, et même, tomber amoureuse. Il romprait sa promesse. Il ne serait pas son dernier amour. Mais elle serait à jamais la dernière qu'il aura sincèrement aimée. La blonde secoua la tête et elle perdit son sourire.

« Tu crois que je l'accepte moi ? Tu crois que ça me plait d'être de l'autre côté ? J'avais des projets, Klaus ! Je voulais continuer mes études, me trouver un appartement, vivre ma vie et peut-être même voyager. Et là, je n'ai plus rien ! »

Cette fois, c'était au tour de la vampire de hausser le ton. Même qu'elle hurlait sur lui. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son état de fantôme l'affectait plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser voir. Elle voulait rester forte, elle gardait toutes ses émotions cacher, mais elle commençait à craquer sous la pression. Elle réalisait qu'elle était condamnée à errer dans l'autre côté. Sans plus avenir. Elle avait toujours détesté la solitude et voilà que c'était ce qui l'attendait. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle était restée au manoir. Elle ne voulait pas être seule. L'originel voyait le regard de sa belle devenir vitreux et cela le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il avait été d'abord en colère contre elle pour lui avoir hurlé dessus, mais quand il avait vu son état, sa colère s'était volatilisée. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour la réconforter.

Caroline vint de blottir dans le creux de ses bras et il resserra son étreinte. Tout deux restèrent ainsi, sans dire un mot. C'est comme si le temps s'était figé. La jeune femme parvenait à se calmer, là, enfouit contre le torse de Klaus. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir le besoin d'être aussi près de lui. Elle imaginait encore moins se sentir aussi bien. L'hybride croyait rêver. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il tenait sa belle dans ses bras. Il voulait se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Si c'était le cas, il ne voulait plus se réveiller. Jamais. Il savourait pleinement le moment. Il sentait la vampire se détendre dans ses bras. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. À cet instant, il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se jeter sur ses lèvres et les embrasser avec fougue. Il voulait plus que tout sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes à nouveau... mais il n'en fit rien. Il savait qu'elle était dans un état de faiblesse et il ne voulait pas en profiter. Elle se retira finalement de ses bras.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Klaus.

« Pas vraiment, je... je me sens faible... c'est bizarre. »

En effet, elle se sentait étourdie. Elle avait l'impression que son corps risquait de l'a lâcher du minute à l'autre. Hors, elle était morte. Elle ne devrait pas sentir de fatigue. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Tu es dans ma tête. Cela doit te demande beaucoup d'énergie. »

À ce moment, les jambes de Caroline deviennent aussi molles que du jello. Elle risqua de tomber sur le sol, mais l'originel réussi à l'a rattrapé à temps.

« Heureusement que j'étais là, love. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'aurai eu mal en tombant. » Ironisa la blonde.

« Peut-être, mais cela me permet de t'avoir encore blotti contre moi. » Souffla-t-il, en effleurant le lobe de son oreille de ses lèvres.

Ses paroles eurent le don de la faire frissonner. Il savait exactement quoi lui dire pour la faire craquer. Elle se sentait fondre. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de Klaus ou simplement de cette fatigue qu'elle n'arriverait pas à expliquer. Elle vint enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'originel.

« Je voulais te dire... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit une force l'a ramené à la réalité. Tout devient flou autour d'elle et à peine avait-elle cligné des yeux, qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau dans la chambre de Klaus.

Retour à la réalité

L'hybride, qui dormait paisiblement, se réveilla en sursaut.

« Caroline ?! »

Un instant, elle était là et l'autre, elle s'évaporerait sous ses yeux. Leur contact avait été interrompu. Cette rencontre n'avait pas duré assez longtemps pour lui. Caroline ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. C'est comme si elle avait perdu le contrôle. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait empêché de rester avec Klaus. Ce dernier essaya de retrouver le sommeil. À la place, il passa le reste de la nuit à se tourner et retourner dans son lit, sous le regard incrédule de la blonde.

Le lendemain, il sort de son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à se rendormir après la visite de Caroline, mais il avait longuement réfléchi et il avait un plan. Il était plutôt confiant. Même si elle lui avait montré son inquiétude face aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonner. Il descendit à la cuisine, où il vit Rebekah.

« Bon matin Nik. Bien dormi ? » L'a salua-t-elle, souriante.

« Pas tellement, mais la nuit a été... prometteuse. J'ai un plan. »

« Je n'attendais rien de moins venant de toi. »

L'originelle posa sa tasse de sang sur le comptoir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant que son frère lui explique le plan. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle s'impatienta.

« Alors ? C'est quoi le plan ? »

« Le tien est simple, petite soeur. Tu vas rester sagement ici. »

« Tu rigoles ?! Et c'est quoi TON plan ? »

« Tu verras bien. »

Rebekah soupira. Elle n'aimait pas quand son frère s'amusait à lui cacher des choses.

« Tu retournes à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Dans le mile. Je serai de retour dans quelques jours. Et j'emprunte le 4x4. »

Il prit sa veste et les clefs de la voiture. Une fois sur le seuil de la porte, il s'adressa de nouveau à sa soeur.

« Ah j'oubliais. Fais en sorte que Bonnie soit là à mon retour. »

L'originelle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit qu'il était déjà parti. Klaus savait que dans le grimoire de sa mère, il trouverait forcément un quelconque sort de résurrection. Il se trouvait à la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'est pourquoi il s'y rendait. De plus, il avait plus de chance de trouver une sorcière là-bas qu'à Mystic Falls. Il restait à trouver une qui accepterait de l'aider, ce qui risquait d'être un peu compliqué.

* * *

Elijah était perché sur le balcon de la demeure des Mikaelson d'un air pensif. Suite au retour de Niklaus et Rebekah de Mystic Falls, il avait appris la terrible nouvelle au sujet de Katerina et il en était toujours affecté. Il ignorait s'il l'avait réellement aimé. Certes, il avait eu envers elle une profonde affection. Dans un sens, elle lui avait rappelé son premier amour, Tatia. Étant un double Pétrova, physiquement, elle lui était son portait tout craché. Sa mort l'avait profondément bouleversé. Il espérait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la paix, après avoir fui son frère pendant plus d'un demi-siècle. De tous les Mikaelson, il était le plus honorable et respectueux. Alors que sa fratrie avait quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans, il était resté pour veiller sur la ville. Il veillait aussi sur Hayley. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la louve. Elle portait en elle l'enfant de son frère, mais surtout l'espoir de réunir sa famille de nouveau. La vibration de son téléphone le sortit de ses songes. Il glissa une main dans la poche de son costard pour le prendre avant d'y lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Je suis en route. Nous devons parler à seul à seul. Je t'explique tout à mon arrivée. Klaus._

L'originel ranga son téléphone et il se prépara à l'arrivée de son frère, qui ne devrait pas tarder. Malgré qu'il était resté vague sur la raison de son retour, il devinait que c'était urgent. Le mot qu'il lui avait laissé sous-entendu qu'il partait plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines. Il était surpris de le voir revenir aussi tôt. Il passa devant la chambre d'Hayley, hésita quelques instants à s'y arrêter, mais il décida de poursuivre son chemin ne voulant pas la déranger.

Une heure plus tard, Klaus fit éruption dans la demeure. Son frère ainé, qui l'attendait depuis tout à l'heure, vint à sa rencontre, les mains dans les poches. Tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'atelier de l'hybride pour pouvoir discuter calmement. C'était également dans cette pièce que Klaus cachait le précieux grimoire de leur mère. Ce dernier se servit un verre de bourbon pour l'aider à se calmer les idées. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était une seconde dans un monde où Caroline n'était plus. _Pour l'instant,_ se disait-il. C'est la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir le coup. L'ultime espoir que cet état n'était que temporaire et qu'elle pourrait bientôt reprendre le cours de sa vie. Une vie dans laquelle il n'avait pas sa place. _J'ai des projets, un avenir, des choses que je veux et aucune ne t'implique. Aucune d'entre elles !_ Il n'avait pas oublié ses mots. Il avait très compris qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie. Elijah fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Je devine que ton retour n'est pas le fruit du hasard, Niklaus. »

« Effectivement, je ne suis pas ici en touriste ! » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Elijah sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

L'hybride aurait préféré éviter que son frère lui pose cette question. Comment les choses pouvaient bien aller ? La femme qui l'aime était morte, il avait laissé échapper le clébard qui l'avait mordu, il était pris avec une louve pour qui il ne ressentait absolument rien, il allait devenir père d'ici quelque temps alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à cela, sans parler qu'il devait gérer la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il vida son verre d'un coup et regarda son ainé, le regard noir.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, non ! Elle est morte... Caroline est morte. Tyler l'a mordu et quand je suis arrivé, il était trop tard. Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver ! »

À mesure qu'il racontait la nouvelle, sa gorge se nouait de plus en plus et il sentait la vive douleur, qu'il avait ressentit en découvrant que sa belle étendue sur son lit, revenir au galop. Elijah était stupéfait d'apprendre le décès de la vampire. Il ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé, mais il appréciait la jeune femme. Il avait vu l'impact qu'elle avait sur Niklaus. Jamais il n'avait regardé une femme comme il regardait Caroline. Il savait tous les efforts qu'il avait mis pour conquérir la jeune femme et malgré que cette dernière ne lui avait jamais cédé, il avait continué. Il tenait réellement à elle. Et quand il était revenu de son petit séjour, un large sourire sur son visage, il avait deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Il en avait été ravi.

« Je suis navré d'apprendre la nouvelle. As-tu fait des dégâts sur ton chemin ? »

« J'aurai pu, mais non. » Il prit une gorgée de son verre. « Elle va revenir, Elijah. Je trouverais le moyen. Peu importe lequel, mais elle ne va pas pourrir seule de l'autre côté. Je le jure sur la tête de notre mère ! » S'écrit-il, laissant sa rage ressortir.

« Du calme, Niklaus ! Laisse notre mère en dehors de cette histoire ! »

« Et pourtant, mon frère, elle aura son rôle à jouer. »

« Je vois, tu veux te servir de son grimoire. »

Klaus hocha de la tête, avant de vider son verre et le poser sur la table basse. Il commença à fouiller dans sa bibliothèque. Il avait lu tous les livres au moins dix fois au cours de sa longue vie. Sans mauvais jeux de mots, il avait eu du temps à perdre. Après quelques minutes, il sortit le grimoire de sa mère. Un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage, alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il tenait entre ses mains un élément clef à son plan qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien de machiavélique.

« Tu repars quand à Mystic Falls ? » Interrogea l'ainée, sortant son frère de ses pensées.

« Dans deux ou trois jours. Voir plus, si tu refuses de m'aider. »

« Pourquoi refuserais-je ? »

« Tu acceptes de m'aider ? » S'étonna l'hybride.

« Si tes motivations sont louables, tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Louable ? À vrai dire, il ne connaissait pas le sens de ce mot. S'il devait décrire ses actes au cours de son existence, ça ne serait certainement pas le mot qu'il employait. À sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais rien fait de louable. Il a toujours agi dans son propre intérêt. Ce cas-ci ne faisait pas exception. Dans un sens, le retour de sa belle lui serait bénéfique. Elle lui en serait éternellement redevable. Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas comme ça. Pas une seule seconde. C'était pour elle qui le faisait. Pas pour lui.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle revienne à la vie... » Déclara Klaus avec sincérité.

L'original était sans voix. Ses déductions au sujet de la vampire avait été juste. Elle faisait ressortir le meilleur en lui. Cette humanité qu'il croyait perdue à jamais. Elle était sa rédemption qu'il avait tant espéré depuis des siècles. Il ne pouvait pas refuser d'aider Klaus, d'autant plus qu'il sentait que son frère n'avait pas d'intention malveillante. Bien au contraire.

« Dans ce cas, tu as tout mon soutien ! »

Klaus sourit. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Elijah. Il était noble, mais surtout éternellement dévoué à sa famille.

« Il me fallait le grimoire de notre chère mère. Maintenant, il faut trouver une sorcière puissante. C'est primordial. »

« Sophie Deveraux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix. »

« Très bien. Nous irons la voir dès l'aube. » Céda Klaus.

Il s'assit dans le canapé, l'air songeur. Avec tout cela, il avait presque oublié Tyler. Il allait devoir se charger de lui. Il l'avait laissé fuir comme un lâche, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le retrouver. Et quand il l'aura devant lui, il va lui faire regretter d'avoir enfoncé ses canines dans la chair de Caroline. Il allait le faire souffrir de toutes les façons imaginables. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face aux reproches de sa belle. Même si ce bâtard l'avait mordu, il était certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour lui. Rien qu'à penser qu'elle puisse encore l'aimer, il sentit son coeur meurtrit se compresser dans sa poitrine. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait le besoin de parler de ses tourments à son frère.

« Elle l'aimera toujours... Caroline, je parle. Elle l'aimera toujours Tyler. Même après ce qui lui a fait. Je peux comprendre. C'est un peu comme avec Tatia. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié, tu sais. Après elle, je ne croyais pas retrouver ce que j'ai vécu avec elle. Puis j'ai rencontré Caroline... De toute ma vie, jamais je n'avais vu tel perfection en une femme. J'ai su toute suite qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres et je ferais tout pour l'avoir... Je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre dans un monde où elle n'y est plus, Elijah ! » Marmona-t-il, d'une voix cassée.

Encore une fois, les paroles de l'hybride laissait son frère abasourdi. Lui qui était trop fier pour montrer ses sentiments, lui qui prétendait ne rien ressentir et que l'amour était une faiblesse. Pour la première fois en plus de mille ans, il avait l'impression de voir son petit frère devant lui. Le garçon sensible qu'il était avant qu'il soit opprimer par les coups de leur père et rongé par ses démons intérieurs. Il s'approcha de Klaus et il mit une main sur son épaule. Tout deux se dévisagèrent en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

* * *

La nuit avait été pénible pour Klaus. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Dans ce dernier, il avait trouvé le moyen de ramener Caroline, mais juste au moment où il allait la tirer vers le monde des vivants, son père Mikael était arrivé par-derrière et il l'avait grippé pour l'amener dans les profondeurs sombres de l'autre côté. Même s'il était mort, l'hybride continuait à être tyrannisé par le souvenir d'un homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme tel, même s'il ne méritait pas un tel rôle. Secrètement, il vivait dans la crainte qu'il trouve le moyen de revenir pour le tuer. Il avait vite balayé cette idée de sa tête pour se concentrer sur sa mission. À peine le soleil s'était levé sur la Nouvelle-Orléans qu'il avait pris la direction du bar ''Le Rousseau'' où Sophie travaillait, en compagnie d'Elijah, pour avoir une petite conversation avec elle.

« Sophie. Ma chère Sophie. »

« Klaus, tu choisis mal ton moment ! »

En effet, la jeune sorcière était accotée au bar, une bouteille à la main. Il y a quelques jours, elle avait découvert que la moisson n'avait pas fonctionné et ses espoirs que sa nièce revienne dans les morts s'étaient envolées. Elle avait encore du mal à encaisser le choc.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger dans ton ''deuil'', mais tu vois si je suis venu te voir, c'est que j'aurai besoin de ton aide ! » Informa l'hybride.

« Tu peux toujours rêver ! »

Dans un élan d'impulsivité, Klaus empoigna la sorcière par la gorge et il l'a souleva du sol.

« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner ! » Cria-t-il.

« Niklaus, où sont passées tes manières ? Repose-là immédiatement ! » Ordonna Elijah.

Après quelques secondes, il finit par obéir à son frère et laissa Sophie tomber au sol. La jeune femme se massa la gorge à l'endroit où l'hybride l'avait serré.

« Même si j'acceptais de vous aider, je ne le pourrais pas. J'ai perdue tous mes pouvoirs après avoir complété la moisson. Je suis inutile. » Déclara Sophie.

Klaus soupira longuement. Visiblement, il allait devoir trouver une autre sorcière. Peut-être qu'il en trouverait une dans l'une des villes avoisinantes. Il pouvait toujours essayer. Il fit signe à son frère de le suivre jusqu'à la sortie, mais fut arrêté dans leur élan par la voix de la jeune femme.

« Attendez ! Je connais une sorcière qui acceptera peut-être de vous aider. »

Klaus se retourna avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

« Tu es beaucoup moins inutile que tu le prétends. Allez, dis-moi tout ! »

« J'ai entendu parler d'une sorcière qui habite dans une petite maison, non loin des frontières de la ville. C'est la seule maison à des kilomètres à la ronde, vous l'a trouvé facilement. Elle s'appelle Elysa et à ce qu'il parait, elle est très puissante. »

« Voilà qui est très intéressant ! Partant pour une petite balade, mon frère ? » Demanda l'hybride en tournant la tête vers Elijah.

« Ai-je réellement le choix, Niklaus ? » Ironisa l'originel.

« Tu sais très bien que les négociations ne se font jamais sans toi ! » Répliqua-t-il, en roulant des yeux.

* * *

Alors, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Et oui, Klaus s'est balader à poil. Je vous laisse imaginer Caroline en pleine admiration, la bouche grande ouverte, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie xD J'espère que la scène Klaroline vous a plu. Malheureusement, pas de baiser entre eux, mais ça va venir. Ne vous inquiètez pas :)

Dans le prochain chapitre ; On va découvrir qui est cette mystérieuse Elysa, Caroline va se questionner sur ses sentiments envers Klaus et sans doute le retour de l'hybride à Mystic Falls.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus ! À bientôt !

CaroMikaelson


End file.
